


踮起脚尖

by Echocho



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: Clark发现Bruce在他不穿蝙蝠靴时得踮起脚尖才能亲吻到他。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	踮起脚尖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tippy-Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295082) by [jaydick_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love). 



超人第一次遇见蝙蝠侠的时候，他以为他们一样高。随着时光推移，他意识到他的男朋友其实没他高。他只比他矮一点点。那双他夜晚征战所蹬的战靴令他高了几英寸。一层足部支撑，一对小巧扁平、四四方方的鞋跟又贡献了几分高度。这足以令Bruce看起来跟Clark一样高了。

Clark从没注意到这个，直到有一天Bruce巡逻归来而他的靴子上沾满了泥脸的黏液和污泥。他在蝙蝠车里就踢掉了鞋，因为内侧的那些鬼东西太他妈的难弄下来了。蝙蝠侠疲惫地走出蝙蝠车，手里提着黏糊糊的靴子。Clark一直坚持在Bruce被夜晚的工作磨得精疲力竭前来个晚安吻。于是他踮着脚尖伸展身躯迎上Clark的嘴唇。

运用他的超级感官，Clark理所当然地立刻注意到了Bruce的小动作。而他根本无法保持严肃。因为那个有仇必报的、威名远扬的暗夜生物，蝙蝠侠，不得不踮起脚尖以得到一个亲吻。Clark根本绷不住脸，特别在这个Bruce仍穿着蝙蝠装的时刻。他忍俊不禁，他不得不仰天大笑。他仰起他的脑袋长长久久地笑了起来。

“怎么了？”Bruce暴躁地低声咆哮着，“给我一个吻然后我就能去洗澡了。”又一次，Bruce踮起脚尖伸长了身子，而这一次，他在索要一个亲吻。但Clark就是克制不住。这太可爱了。Bruce跟他的愤怒撅嘴，裹在蝙蝠装里，踮着他的脚尖。

“你太可爱了。”Clark扑哧扑哧地喷笑着。“可爱？！”Bruce怒目圆瞪，下巴因恼怒而紧绷。

“你其实比我矮，而你得踮起脚尖才能亲到我。我直到现在才发现。”

Bruce交叠起双臂，他的瞪视渐渐冰冷，但与此同时一团红晕染上他的俩颊。这令他看起来更可爱了。

“你还想不想要你的吻了？”Bruce怒吼道。

“当然，过来这里。”Clark向Bruce凑过身去，而他又一次踮起了他的脚尖。这一次，Clark克制住了狂笑去好好亲吻他。然而一旦他们分开，他又开始窃笑了。Bruce为此叹了口气，冷不丁地穿上了靴子。在他走向浴室时，披风在他身后沙沙作响。

“抱歉，抱歉。只是那太可爱了。”Clark倾身过来啄了一下Bruce的嘴唇。

Bruce肩膀的线条松弛了一点。“道歉被接受了。”他的脸转了过来，带着一丝恶劣，他的表情不再可爱了，转而变得性感。“现在，如果你继续跟着我的话，我就要给你看一些不那么可爱的东西了。”眨了眨眼睛，Bruce抓住Clark的披风将他一同拽进了浴室。

~END~


End file.
